Life Continues
by Arminia
Summary: Sort of sequel to "Life". If I continue this, it'll be one-shots since it's hard for me to write a good full length story. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy! **

**This is a continuation of my fanfic **_**Life**_** for the people who told me to write more and for the other Reid/Seaver fans! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Pulling up in front of Rossi's house...or mansion as he often corrected people, Ashley picked up the container of food on her lap and got out of Spencer's car.

"Are you sure you want to tell them tonight?" She asked Spencer.

"Of course I do, what about you?"

Spencer reached over to grab the container from her but she pulled it back, ignoring the look of annoyance on his face.

"Spencer, I'm pregnant not made of glass, I can carry a container of food! And to answer your question of course I want to tell them. I won't be skinny forever."

"You'll still be beautiful." Ashley smiled as Spencer wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, Ashley quickly gave him a kiss before they continued their walk up to the front door.

Ashley lifted her hand to knock on the door but it swung opened before she could.

"Finally you love birds are here!"

"Hey Morgan." They both said, rolling their eyes at their friend.

"What? I'm starving!"

"Honey you're always hungry but as long as you still have that sexy body, it's fine with me!" Garcia said as she walked up to them, grabbing Morgan's arm and dragging him back into the dining room where the food was all set up.

Shouts of greetings were thrown around as soon as they walked into the room. Ashley hugged all of the girls, smiling when she saw Spencer still blushing when they moved over to hug him after her.

"Let's eat!" Rossi announced, everyone quickly took their seats but not without some fighting between Morgan and Emily on which seat they wanted. Ashley saw Hotch shaking his head with a small smile on his lips as he watched them fight like little kids over a seat.

**CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM**

After eating, everyone had gathered in the living room. Glasses of wine were in the girls hands, scotch for Rossi and Hotch, and a beer for Morgan.

"Why aren't you guys drinking?" JJ asked them, raising an eyebrow at their empty hands.

"Well, I guess now is a good time to tell all of you..."

Ashley noticed everyone sit up straight as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I'm pregnant."

Both Ashley and Spencer cringed when all the girls squealed, especially Garcia being the loudest. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan gave their congratulations along with pats on the back.

After the girls had hugged them both, Morgan gave Spencer a 'guy hug'. "Way to go Pretty Boy!"

Spencer stuck his tongue out at his best friend, his cheeks red.

"Ooooh this is so exciting! Another baby to spoil, I hope it's a girl!"

"Garcia, you spoil Henry enough as is!" Spencer pointed out to her.

"Henry is my godson, it is my duty as his fairy godmother!"

"Hey I'm not complaining, I want our baby to know they're loved." Putting her hand over her stomach, she looked up at Spencer and smiled when he put his hand over hers, remembering when they found out she was pregnant.

_She sat on the floor in the bathroom, curled up crying into her arms. _

_A white pregnancy stick clutched in one of her hands._

_"Ashley, is everything okay?" _

_Hearing the worry in his voice only made her cry more. She didn't even notice when Spencer had opened the bathroom door and sat on the floor next to her, rubbing her back._

_"Why are you-" Ashley finally lifted her head from her arms to see him staring at the pregnancy test in her hand._

_"I'm pregnant, I'm so sorry Spencer." She choked out, letting him see the positive pregnancy test._

_"Why are you sorry?" He asked confused._

_"You said that you weren't sure if you wanted kids because of the chance of them having schizophrenia."_

_"Ashley, look at me." _

_Slowly Ashley lifted her head to see Spencer smiling. "I love you, I'm not going to be my father and leave you or our baby. Yes I am worried about it but...I want this baby."_

_More tears fell from her eyes but this time they were happy tears, "We're going to have a baby." She whispered._

_Spencer grinned at her before taking her face in his hands and kissed her. Ashley wasted no time kissing him back, dropping the pregnancy test on the floor as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"Awwww!" Garcia's squeal brought Ashley out of her memory.

"I should get home before Jack goes to bed. Congratulations, and Reid let me know whenever you need time off for a doctors appointment."

Everyone said their goodbyes to Hotch, Rossi stood up to walk him out.

"So do you guys want a boy or girl?" Emily asked.

"I'll be happy either way." Ashley said, Spencer nodding in agreement.

"It would be nice to have a BAU baby girl." JJ said, pouring herself and the other girls more wine.

"What about the apartment? It's not exactly big enough for a kid." Morgan asked.

"We can always look for a new place." Ashley nodded in agreement, she had moved into Spencer's apartment not long into their relationship. It was simple to move since she only lived right down the hall.

"Alright you kids, head on home!" Rossi announced, walking back into the room.

They all rolled their eyes at him, but all finished their drinks then all said their goodbyes to each other.

"I can't wait." Ashley said softly once they were back in the car.

"Is it normal that I'm excited and terrified?"

"Perfectly normal. I am too." She admitted, her hand automatically going to her stomach.

Sometime during the ride home, Ashley had fallen asleep with her hand resting over her stomach and her head against the car window.

Spencer stole a quick glance at her, a smile on his face as he pulled up to their apartment building.

Turning off the car, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he stared at the ring inside it.

_'I'll ask her soon' _he thought before putting it back in his pocket.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! **

**I'm going to keep this as incomplete, so that way If I do add anymore I cant just put them here.**

**Review if you like! :)**


	2. Month 3

**A/N: Okay SO, I'm going to start this chapter as Ashley being in her 3rd month of pregnant.**

**PartTimeMuggle had suggested I do a chapter for every month, and so I shall! (thanks for the review!) **

**The problem is...I needed to do research and while I'm not sure if any of what I will write in these next chapters will be correct, go with it please LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_**Month 3:**_

Walking through the doors of the BAU were the team, except for Spencer who had stayed behind so that way he could make it for the ultrasound that Ashley was scheduled to have. Even Garcia had went for the case since they needed her computer experience.

They all laughed over something Emily had said to tease Morgan, none of them noticing Spencer standing in front of his desk staring down at it, frozen in place.

"Boy Genius?" Garcia said, the first one to notice him. They all stopped walking and stared at him, and when he didn't respond to Garcia in any way, looks of worry crossed their faces.

"Reid?" Morgan asked, stepping closer to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, but still there was no response.

"Is...something wrong with the baby?" JJ asked, her voice worried.

"N-No." He choked out.

Confused, Hotch stepped forward "Reid, if the baby's okay, what's wrong?"

"She...I..uh."

"Ashley is okay, right?" Emily said quickly, Spencer nodded still not taking his eyes off his desk.

"So it's about the ultrasound." Rossi said, "And nothing is wrong with Seaver or the baby, so…"

"Twins." Spencer choked out again.

Garcia opened her mouth to squeal in excitement and congratulate him but stopped when she noticed Spencer's breathing get quicker.

"Pretty Boy?"

"Oh..God! Ashley is having twins! TWINS!"

"Spence, you should sit down." JJ slowly and carefully pushed Spencer into his desk chair, they all looked at each other confused, JJ had slight understanding in her eyes, but the only one who didn't look confused at all was Hotch.

He moved past JJ, Garcia and Morgan who were standing right near Spencer, and bent down so he was eye level with him. "Reid, I understand you're scared, and I know you're probably going through everything you've read about twins right now but you can't expect anything to happen to Ashley or your babies. You and Ashley are going to be great parents."

"80% of twin pregnancies result in the loss of one or both babies, how is Ashley going to handle that? How would I handle it? Then there are all the statistics on the stress and pressures of having twins which breaks up relationships and marriages!"

"Spence, I'm sure whatever happens, you and Ashley can get through it." JJ said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"And think of the happy things about having twins, two Baby Geniuses!"

They all noticed a small twitch of Spencer's lips, "Everything will be find kid." Rossi told him, patting him on the shoulder.

Spencer took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm alright for now. I should probably head home to Ashley, we now have a better idea of how many rooms we need for our new place."

"If you need anything, just give us a call." Emily told him as she handed him his bag.

Spencer waved, returned Garcia's hug and turned around to leave, listening to the congratulations they were throwing at him as he left. He could do this...right?

**CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM CM**

"Ashley? I'm home!"

"In the bedroom!"

Spencer dropped his bag on the couch and walked into the bedroom, Ashley was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of pj shorts, laptop right in front of her.

"Did you see the team?" She asked when he stripped his clothes off to his boxers and threw on a t-shirt before sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, they send their congratulations.." Spencer hesitated, wondering if he should tell her about his mini freak out, but one look at her face and he knew he would have to.

"Spencer.."

"Okay I freaked out a little!" He squeaked, looking away from her.

"It's okay to freak out you know," Spencer looked up, expecting to see her upset or mad but instead she looked happy. "I may have freaked out a little while you were gone, it's going to happen plenty more times no doubt. Twins are a lot of work but you are going to be an amazing dad."

Pulling her close to him, he placed a kiss on her head "Hotch said the same thing pretty much. You, are going to be the amazing one."

"Spencer, you know that you won't end up like your dad. I can see that you already love them, and anyways you are nothing like him from what you told me. Hotch is smart, and the fact he's a dad even if he doesn't have twins, he understands."

Spencer moves his other hand to rest on her stomach, "You're nothing like your dad either, our kids will turn out to be good too." He told her softly.

"I hope so."

"What are we going to do if they develop schizophrenia?

"Love them just the same, and help them any way we can."

Spencer felt his lips pull up into a smile, remembering when Ashley had met his mom.

"_Is this the girl you have been telling me about?" His mom asked, closing her book to rest in her lap._

"_It's nice to meet you Ms. Reid." Ashley told her, shaking her hand._

"_Call me Diana, Ms. Reid makes me sound old. It's good to see you Spencer." Spencer leaned down to hug her, glad that it was going well so far._

"_You're not going to hurt my son are you?" _

"_Mom!" _

"_Spencer it's okay," Ashley squeezed his hand, not letting go of it before facing his mom. "I can't say I won't ever hurt him because things happen, but I would never hurt him on purpose. I love him."_

"_Good answer, you seem like a smart girl."_

_Ashley blushed at the compliment, "Thank you, I hope so, I have to be in order to keep up with Spencer sometimes."_

"_Yes my Spencer is smart, but I can see you're doing just fine. Now, when should I be expecting grandchildren?"_

"_Mom!" Spencer shifted in his seat. "I think it's too early for that!" _

_Ashley only laughed, "Well..I wouldn't mind a mini Spencer or two around the house."_

_Spencer could feel his eyes widen, he couldn't tell if she was serious or not._

"_I like this girl Spencer, don't let her go!" _

_And so for the rest of their visit, Spencer sat back and watched as two women he loved smiled and laughed, not even caring that his mom was telling his girlfriend embarrassing stories, at least ones she could remember. _

Spencer pulled himself out of the memory, now looking at what Ashley had up on the laptop.

"At least we have an idea of how many rooms." He said when he noticed it was a house hunting website Morgan had mentioned before.

"Yup! Hey, I was just thinking...twins means double the shopping for Garcia."

Spencer groaned loudly, throwing himself back into the pillows as Ashley laughed.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed by the way! :)**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Review away~!**


	3. Month 4

**A/N: Sorry that it took me forever to write and that it's so short! I've been having computer problems, I swear this laptop hates me with a burning passion. **

**I'm sorry for any pregnancy facts or things are wrong, or things about twins births!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the facts.**

_**Month 4:**_

"Spencer! Spencer!"

Falling out of bed, Spencer ran to the bathroom to see Ashley standing in front of the mirror, shirt pulled up and a hand resting on her stomach.

"Whats wrong?!"

"Baby bump!"

"I thought something was wrong!"

"Oh...sorry Spencer."

"It's alright, you just scared me. So..baby bump?"

Ashley grinned, pointing to her stomach "Yeah!"

Spencer walked over to her, resting his hand on her stomach "Want to hear something for this month?"

"Sure, lets go lay back in bed first."

Once back on the bed, with Ashley tucked against him, Spencer thought back to a book he had read.

"The fetus begins sucking and swallows bits of amniotic fluid, fingerprints which individualize each human being have now developed on the tiny fingers of the fetus, meconium is made in the intestinal tract and will build up to be the baby's first bowel movement, you may feel flutters in your growing abdomen as the fetus begins to move around more, sweat glands have developed, and the liver and pancreas produce fluid secretions. The fetus has reached around 6 inches in length and weighs around about 4 ounces."

"You got all that from the new baby book you bought, right?"

"Of course. I knew things from when JJ was pregnant with Henry but most of it was how to deliver a baby, childbirth stuff."

"Really? Why'd you learn that?"

"In case she went into labor in the field!"

Ashley smiled looking at her boyfriend, "I'm pretty sure they didn't let her go into the field being so close to the delivery date."

"Babies can come early. I was just being prepared." He told her, defending himself.

"I know, and I love that about you."

Ashley sat up, throwing her leg over Spencer so she was straddling him. Giving him a smile, Ashley kissed him. Spencer wasted no time returning the kiss, placing his hands on her hips pulling her as close to him as he could. Ashley ran her hands down his chest, she could feel his hands under her shirt. She pulled away to catch her breath and Spencer was getting ready to take her shirt off.

Then Spencer's phone rang.

Groaning, Spencer reached over and quickly snatched his phone off the nightstand.

"This better be good." He growled into the phone.

"_Ooooh was I interrupting something?" _Spencer's eyes widened, Ashley didn't even have to ask him who it was.

"No Garcia, you didn't." He tried sounding convincing but Ashley let out a giggle at his failing attempt, anyone who knew Spencer could tell by the sound of his voice.

"_Sure Doctor Genius, or should I say Doctor Loooove?" _Hearing Garcia through the phone, Ashley let out a laugh this time not caring that she could be heard over the phone.

"Garcia!" Spencer squeaked, his face red.

"_Oh shush baby boy, you already got the girl pregnant, everyone knows you aren't our innocent genius anymore! Now let me talk to that lovely lady of yours." _

Taking the phone from Spencer, Ashley got off of him, putting the phone to her ear as Spencer got off the bed and left the room muttering something about 'annoying co-workers'.

"Hey Garcia, sorry about him."

"_No worries, Sweet Cheeks! Anyways, I was calling to see if you wanted to go shopping next weekend."_

"Sure, JJ and Emily coming?"

"_Course! We need to start on those adorable baby clothes!"_

Laughing, Ashley got off the bed and out of the room, seeing Spencer leaning against the counter drinking coffee. "I'll have to make sure you don't go too overboard, least not yet."

"_Don't ruin my fun blondie!"_

"I'm just saying Garcia, at least wait till we know the genders of the babies before you go crazy."

"_Ooooh, Spencer wants to know? I would have thought he'd want to be surprised."_

"Well knowing the genders will be easier when picking names, and you know he likes thinking ahead."

Spencer put down his coffee mug, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"_True, true. Okay, I'll let you lovers get back to doing the naughty!" _

"Garcia!" Ashley shouted into the phone, but she had already hung up.

Laughing, Spencer handed her a strawberry smoothie. "What did Garcia want?"

Ashley eagerly took the smoothie, taking a big sip of it before answering, "Shopping. Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't go too crazy."

"All I can say is, I wish you luck."

"Wow thanks, Spencer."

"I'm just glad I don't have to go shopping with her."

"We'll see about that, _Sweetie_."

"I love you?"

"You're lucky that you're cute, Spencer Reid."


	4. Month 5

**A/N: **_Italics_** are flashbacks/memories. This chapter has a character from the season 3 episode "**_**3rd Life**_**", and it really won't be a surprise on WHO it is :P **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

_**Month 5:**_

Spencer slowly opened his eyes wishing that when he opened them again, the last however long he was here would have only been a nightmare.

Morgan was right, he was a danger magnet. None of the team got kidnapped, shot, beat, even held hostage as much as he had. Spencer knew he wasn't weak like people thought, if he was then he certainly would have left the FBI a while ago.

Sadly, when he opened his eyes he was still chained to the uncomfortable bed in the basement.

"Morning Spencer."

"Just let me go." He mumbled, his voice low but he knew she heard it.

He tried not to flinch when her voice was suddenly by his ear, "You know I can't do that."

"I won't tell anyone."

"We both know that's a lie my dear Spencer."

Spencer felt her hands on his chest, he couldn't help but try to pull away, but she only laughed.

"Resist all you want, but I know you secretly want this. I'm better than that little blonde girlfriend of yours." She practically growled at him, he tried not to react at her mention of Ashley but he could feel his eyes tear up at the thought of her.

"Please Lindsey.."

"I told you my name is Katie now!" She yelled, her voice filled with anger.

Spencer cried out as he felt a knife cut across his chest, deep enough to bleed but not deep enough to kill him. It was just another addition to the other cuts she made on his chest. She always got angry when he called her Lindsey but Spencer refused to call her Katie. Lindsey Vaughan didn't deserve to have Katie Owen's name. Katie was an innocent teenager who had died too young, killed too young. But Lindsey was the teenager who had begged her own father to kill someone in front of her. Spencer couldn't help but think of what Lindsey had turned into. She had not only kidnapped him, but was torturing him.

He was just thankful it was torture he could handle.

Spencer felt tears fall down his cheeks as Ashley's face appeared in his mind, he couldn't help but think of her as he slowly fell back asleep.

"_I can't believe that..that..witch just did that!" Ashley told him, her hands gesturing towards the restaurant they had just left._

"_Did what?" He asked her, confused._

"_Spencer...she was flirting with you!" _

"_No she wasn't!" _

_Ashley's mouth dropped open, but then she started glaring at him. "I can tell you're lying to me. I was a profiler too you know." _

_Without warning, Spencer took Ashley's hand and pulled her against his chest. "You're cute when you're jealous." He whispered before kissing her. _

_Forgetting that she was angry, she kissed him back, but then quickly pulled away. "Spencer Reid you little jerk! You just did that on purpo-"_

_Her sentence was cut off as Spencer bent down and kissed her again. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers and lifted his hand up to her cheek._

"_Ashley, I want you. Not some obviously fake waitress who flirts with guys while they're on dates." _

"_Promise?" She whispered._

"_Promise."_

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley sat as curled up as she could on the couch in Hotch's office. She had stopped crying, but the tear stains were still present on her cheeks, her eyes still puffy and red.

It was day four and they still didn't know where Spencer was. Ashley had given up on being strong. When she worked with the FBI she was known for being strong, for acting almost as if cases didn't bother her, of course not as good as Emily though. But this was her Spencer, the father of the babies in her stomach.

Resting a hand on her stomach, she slowly started rubbing circles. She could feel them moving, it was as if they knew something was wrong. Ashley felt her eyes tear up a bit at the thought of not being able to run to Spencer and tell him she could feel them moving, even if it was too early for himself to feel them.

_Ashley could feel a weird twisting feeling in her chest as she entered the BAU. Hotch had called her and asked if she could come in, he refused to tell her why over the phone but Ashley was an Agent, she knew it had to deal with Spencer which also explained the feeling she was having. _

_She immediately saw the team sitting in the conference room. Walking up to the room, she hesitated walking in, but Morgan spotted her._

"_Hotch." Was all he said, everyone turned to look at her. Except Spencer who was missing. And by the looks on their faces, Ashley already knew._

"_When?" She choked out._

"_We found out not long before we called." Hotch told her, his face not giving anything away, but Ashley could see the worry for his youngest member in his eyes._

"_What happened." Slowly she walked over to the empty chair next to JJ, who wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders, pulling her towards her for comfort. For both of them._

_Morgan spoke up, a mix of worry and anger on his face, "Reid volunteered to walk to the coffee shop and grab us all some coffee, after he was gone longer than normal, I asked Garcia to see where his cellphone was after he wasn't picking up. I went where it said his cellphone was but when I got there, his cellphone was on the ground along with his badge and the cups of coffee were dropped on the ground." _

_Ashley closed her eyes, feeling a tear slip out. She could hear Hotch giving orders but she didn't hear a word he said. She could feel more arms slip around her in a hug, but she didn't care. _

_Spencer was missing._

Ashley was pulled out of her memory by Hotch's door opening, she looked up to see Morgan shutting the door before he took a sit on the table in front of the couch.

"How you holding up?" He asked her, his voice so low she barely heard him.

"As well as you'd expect, I guess." Her voice shook, she felt like a baby for crying so much. She didn't know if it was the pregnancy making her cry so much, or if it was just upsetting her this much.

Morgan was suddenly sitting beside her on the couch, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest. And Ashley let more tears fall as she cried.

"He's going to be fine." He kept saying over and over, Ashley's tears slowed down the more he said it.

"Why are you in here, Morgan?" Pulling away, she grabbed the tissue he handed to her.

"I wanted to check up on you, ask if you needed anything. You do have two little ones you have to look after."

"I'm fine, Garcia made me eat a sandwich not long ago."

"Good. Pretty Boy will kick my ass if anything happened to you or the babies."

Ashley let out a soft chuckle, "Thanks Morgan."

"No problem. We might have a lead so keep your head up."

Once Morgan was out of the room, Ashley put her hands on her stomach, "Daddy will be home soon, I promise."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer stared at the ceiling of the basement, trying to ignore how weak and lightheaded he felt from not eating enough and the blood loss. Not only that, but he was trying to ignore Lindsey who was asleep beside him, her head resting on his chest that she had cleaned earlier. He wished he could push her off him, or do something so he could escape. But he never had a chance. He could twist and pull at the chains holding his hands above his head but there was no way he could escape them.

He missed Ashley, his team, and even the babies. He missed it all.

This felt worse than his time with Tobias Hankel, this time he had a real family to go home to, he couldn't help but think of the chance the team might not find him. Ashley would have the babies and raise them without him, they would grow up without a father.

Spencer held in the sobs wanting to escape as to not wake Lindsey.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Next time Spencer woke up, he felt his breath quicken.

"W-What are you doing?"

Lindsey was straddling him, a knife in her hand, right up against his throat.

"It's time Spencer."

"T-Time for what?" He squeaked out, his eyes wide.

"For us to leave this place."

Spencer squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her put pressure on his throat with the knife, but as soon as he did, the door to the basement slammed open and shouts of 'FBI!' filled the room.

His eyes snapped open to see the team all standing there, guns drawn on Lindsey who looked panicked.

"No! No! You can't be here!" She said almost frantically, Spencer winced as he felt the knife cut open skin.

"Put the knife down, Lindsey."

"My name is Katie!" She told Hotch, but her eyes stayed on Spencer.

"Katie, put the knife down. I don't think you really want to hurt Spencer, do you?"

Spencer watched as Lindsey's eyes filled with tears, and suddenly she was sobbing. "Of course not! I love him!"

"Then put the knife down so you don't hurt him."

"No!"

"Katie.." Spencer looked right at her when he spoke, "I want to tell you something, but I need you to put the knife down first." He told her carefully.

"You're not lying to me are you, Spencer?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"N-No, okay."

As soon as Lindsey pulled the knife away from him, Morgan quickly pulled her away.

Spencer ignored the sounds of Lindsey screaming as Morgan handcuffed her and pulled her out of the basement. He ignored the rest of his team that were around him, telling him he was okay and he was going home.

Not long after Hotch released his wrists from the chains, did Spencer close his eyes in relief and fall asleep, he was safe.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley sat in the chair next to Spencer's hospital bed.

A day after Morgan had let her cry on him in Hotch's office, had they finally figured out who had Spencer, and where he was. Ashley had stayed with Garcia in her lair while the team had rushed out to go get him back. Not long after they left, did Ashley's body finally give in to sleep. Garcia had shaken her awake, and told her they found him and that he was okay.

Both her and Garcia rushed to the hospital where they had taken him, they all waited for the doctor to come tell them how Spencer was, which didn't take long. They all sighed in relief when the doctor told them he would be okay, the doctor told them about all the cuts to his chest, a couple that needed stitches which would scar but in time fade away.

Hearing a groan, Ashley sat up straighter. Spencer's eyes slowly opened, and his eyes immediately found Ashley's.

Squeezing his hand, Ashley let out a sob. "If you ever leave me again, I'll kill you myself!"

Ignoring her threat, he grinned at her and squeezed her hand back before slowly moving to the side so there was extra room on the bed. "Come here." He told her as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Ashley wasted no time climbing onto the bed carefully, Spencer's arm was around her in an instant, pulling her as close as he could without hurting himself.

"Marry me?" He said so softly Ashley wasn't sure she heard the words.

"W-What?"

"Ashley Seaver, will you marry me?"

"S-Spencer," Ashley felt more tears fall down her cheeks, but this time in happiness, "Yes!" She whispered, right as the words left her mouth, Spencer's lips were on hers.

**A/N: Honestly, I don't like this chapter. I don't have time to rewrite it, so I'm just going to leave it as it is. But I hope you at least enjoyed it :) **

**Review and tell me what you thought! **


	5. Month 6

**A/N: Sorry that it's kinda short. Enjoy! (Sorry if anything pregnancy related is not correct). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Month 6:**_

"Spencer if you stare at my chest one more time, I swear I'll call Penny and tell her to tell everyone at Quantico how much of a horny rabbit you really are."

If Ashley wasn't angry, she would have laughed at how quickly Spencer looked back down at the book sitting in front of him.

She didn't mean to be angry at her boyfriend, but she was cranky. Not only were the babies beginning to really move and kick, but the back pain was starting, then there were her hormones.

Ashley Seaver was not very cheerful.

Not only that, but her chest had grown, although not as much but enough that Spencer had taken to staring at her. Ashley had taken to threatening him that she would make sure everyone knew that Spencer Reid was just like any other guy. Knowing that he would get teased for months on end from Morgan and others, it made him stop staring at her chest.

But there was one thing that made Ashley not feel like an emotional monster. Whenever Spencer would put his hands on her growing stomach, the babies would kick, Spencer would get the biggest smile on his face, then he would start talking to her stomach about anything and everything.

It helped Ashley fall asleep most nights.

Spencer's voice brought Ashley back to the present, "How are we telling everyone when we find out the genders of the babies?"

"I was thinking of doing what Mira did when she found out she was having a girl." She told him, thinking of Mira, one of the agents on the other BAU team.

Spencer looked to be thinking about it before nodding his head, giving Ashley a quick kiss, he turned back to his book. Ashley watched him read before she felt her eyes grow heavy, falling asleep just as Spencer turned another page.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley placed the huge white frosted cake on the table just as the doorbell rang. Hurrying out of the kitchen, she walked to the front door, opening it to see the team all standing there.

"Come on in!" Ashley told them, moving aside as they all walked through the door, "Spencer should be-" interrupted by a bang from upstairs, she rolled her eyes.

Seeing the curious looks from the group, Ashley walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Did you trip over the rug again?" She called up the stairs.

"Y-Yeah, why do we even have this thing? One day it's going to kill me!" Spencer shouted back down, coming into view at the top of the stairs looking embarrassed and frustrated.

"I like that rug! And you're the only one who trips over it." She told her now red in the face boyfriend once he caught sight of their friends, some of them who looked like they wanted to laugh.

"What's wrong Pretty Boy, can't win a fight against a rug?" Morgan jokingly wrapped Spencer in a headlock, messing up his hair.

"Get off Morgan!" He shouted, trying to get out of the older Agents hold.

"Derek leave Baby Boy alone, I want to know if I'm having nieces or nephews!" Garcia shouted, slapping Morgan on the shoulder.

"Fine, but only 'cause you asked Baby Girl."

Morgan let Spencer go, who immediately tried fixing his hair, moving away from Morgan and towards the kitchen, grumbling under his breath about annoying friends.

"Alright children, can we get this show on the road?" Asked Rossi, who started moving after Spencer.

"What's the matter Rossi, got a date tonight?" Joked Emily, as the rest started walking to the kitchen.

"Possibly."

"Wife number five, was it? Or was it number six?" Added JJ, dodging Rossi when he tried to smack the back of her head.

"Children.."

"Yes, _Dad_." All the team plus Ashley said simultaneously to Hotch, who glared at all their grinning faces before he cracked a slight smile himself.

"Enough waiting!" Garcia shouted, hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay!" Ashley laughed at her impatience, handing a knife to Spencer so he could cut the cake. "When Mira found out what she was having, she baked a cake so that the inside of the cake would be a color based on the gender of the baby. I, of course went with the normal pink for girl and blue for boy."

Spencer slowly went to cut the cake, grinning when a 'Hurry up!' was shouted from an impatient Garcia.

It wasn't long before the silence was filled by an excited squeal from Garcia.

Inside the cake was the colors pink and blue.

"We're having a boy and girl." Ashley felt tears in her eyes as she accepted hugs from their friends before Spencer wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ugh I'm sorry guys, I'm so emotional!" Ashley whipped her tears away, chuckling at the silliness of it.

"Don't worry," JJ told her, "I hated that part when I was pregnant with Henry."

"So...can we eat the cake now?"

Snickering filled the kitchen at Morgan's question, Garcia rolled her eyes at him before sticking her finger in the frosting, and whipping it on his cheek. "Hey!"

"So much for eating the cake." Spencer said to Ashley, watching as everyone starting whipping frosting on each other's faces.

Wrapping an arm around Spencer's waist, Ashley smiled. "Let them have fun, I love watching them act like kids."

As she watched the group fool around, she felt Spencer place his hand on her stomach, and right as his hand touched her stomach, the babies started kicking.

**A/N: Once again, don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think :) **


	6. Month 7

**A/N: Here we are, another chapter! I kinda just wrote this chapter off the top of my head so hopefully it's okay. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_**Month 7:**_

"Spencer."

Poke.

"Spencer."

Poke.

"Spencer."

Ashley went to poke him again, but Spencer's hand quickly grabbed hers before it could reach him. "Don't even think about it." He mumbled, his voice rough sounding from being woken up.

"Your kids aren't letting me sleep." Spencer turned to face Ashley, he blinked a couple of times to keep his eyes open, then he rested his hand on her stomach.

"So they're my kids now, huh?" He teased her while slowly rubbing circles on her stomach.

"Yes, the little buggers won't sleep."

"I can make some tea, that usually calms them down."

Ashley sighed, "It's okay, I'm sorry for waking you up."

"I don't mind, it's only fair seeing as you can't sleep. I'll go make the tea."

Before Ashley could tell him it really was fine, he was already out of the bedroom and walking downstairs to the kitchen. Figuring she mind as well use the bathroom, she got up slowly, and walked to the connecting bathroom. It was one of the things she was grateful for when they moved into their house, it made things easier when the babies pushed on her bladder.

Walking back into the bedroom, she took notice of the mug of tea sitting on the nightstand beside her side of the bed and Spencer with another mug in his hand.

"Are you drinking coffee this late?" She asked him once she was settled on the bed beside him, mug of tea in her hand.

"Maybe."

"Spencer, it's-" Ashley looked at the glowing green numbers on the clock, "3:00am."

"So? Coffee is good at all hours!"

Rolling her eyes, Ashley started drinking her tea, but before she could even finish it she felt her eyes growing heavy. Carefully putting the half empty mug back on the nightstand, she got herself more comfy. With the babies seeming to calm down, Ashley let sleep take her, the last thing she noticed was Spencer curling up with her, hand protectively on her stomach.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Did you guys pick names yet?" JJ asked Ashley, the girls had decided to have a movie night and at the moment were sitting in Garcia's living room, a bunch of junk food and drinks surrounding them.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you what we picked."

Ashley laughed as her friends started flinging popcorn at her.

"That's no fun!" Garcia pouted, throwing another piece of popcorn at Ashley which she grinned at her pouting friend when she caught it in her mouth.

"Both of us agreed that you guys will find out after they're born."

"Aw come on Ashley!" Emily said, reaching over JJ to grab the bag of potato chips.

"Nope not telling!"

"Fine. What's Spence up to tonight?" Asked JJ, turning to quickly glance at the TV where a movie was playing, but they had stopped paying attention halfway through it.

"I know he was going to write a huge letter to his mom to tell her about the babies and stuff."

"Wait a second, Reid didn't tell his mom?" Emily asked with her mouth full of chips which got a look from JJ.

"Nope. I told him plenty of times to just tell her, he's worried about her not reacting well to it which is silly. When I first met his mom one of the first things she asked about was when she was getting grandkids."

Ashley looked at her friends with a raised eyebrow when they all looked at her shocked before giggling, "Did I not tell you guys that?"

"No!" They all shouted, all of them picturing Spencer's reaction and bursting into laughter.

"Poor Spencer was so embarrassed, he sounded like a mouse squeaking the rest of the day." She told her friends.

"So I have to ask something I've been wondering for a while...how is our Boy Genius in bed?"

"Garcia!" Ashley shouted, her face red.

"What?! I'm curious!"

"Ew, I don't want to hear it!" JJ put her hands over her ears, a disgusted look on her face, "He's like my little brother!"

"I wouldn't mind knowing…"

"Emily!"

"Oh don't 'Emily!' me!"

With a blush on her cheeks, Ashley finally smirked at her friends, "Well...let's just say I'm happily satisfied."

Ashley laughed as Garcia choked on her drink then shouted a 'I knew it!', Emily gave her a wink, and JJ despite trying to block it out heard it and even though she could have gone without knowing, snickered.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Back at home, Spencer sat curled up on the couch, an ultrasound picture in his hand. He ran his thumb over the picture, a small smile on his face.

"I promise I'll be a good dad." He whispered softly.

Setting down the picture, he picked up the letter he wrote to send to his mom. He knew it was wrong to wait so long to tell her about the twins, when he told Ashley how he was scared of how his mom was going to react, it was only half the truth.

What Spencer was really scared of was telling his mom, then have something happen to one or both of the babies. If that happened, how was he going to tell her? Or what if something happened to Ashley during or after giving birth? Statistics ran through his mind as he folded the letter and slipped it in an envelope, he couldn't hold on forever.

Giving one last look at the ultrasound picture on the kitchen table, Spencer got up to grab a stamp.

Spencer wished it was tomorrow already, he was glad Ashley was having fun at Garcia's but he could relax better when Ashley was with him, that way he knew she was safe.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Morgan whipped sweat from his forehead, taking a step back to look at the now finished baby crib in front of him. He finished later than he planned, but now both of the cribs he made for the Reid twins, as he taken to calling them since he didn't know the names that were chosen for them yet, were now finished. All he had left to do was get them over to Reid's house. Morgan put the cover back over the cribs before heading upstairs to take a shower.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Hotch smiled as he sat at the kitchen table, watching his son and Beth try to bake a cake.

"Daddy, when are we going to see Spencer's and Ashley's babies?" Jack asked, turning around to stare at his dad, flour on his cheeks.

"You'll see them soon Buddy, don't worry."

Jack nodded his head happily before turning back to the counter, Beth gave Hotch a grin before also turning back to the counter, making sure Jack didn't put too much ingredients in the bowl.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Rossi sat on the deck outside the back of his house, glass of scotch in his hand. He looked at the table beside him, a copy of the ultrasound picture sitting there. Rossi didn't show it much, but he was happy for the youngest team member and the young woman who he sometimes found himself thinking of as a sort of daughter. From the beginning Rossi could see the connection between Reid and Ashley, they were both young and determined, and while it seemed as if they didn't have much in common, it seemed as if that didn't matter to them. While Ashley was still on the team, he found himself watching for all those secret glances they'd send one another, the random touches, and the smiles that would form on their faces as they watched one another.

Rossi knew they'd end up together.

Now they were expecting twins and engaged to be married, but no one on the team knew the last part. Only Rossi knew from the day Reid had nervously shown up at his door, shifting from foot to foot asking if he could come in. Reid had told him how he wanted to ask Ashley to marry him, and that he wanted Rossi's approval. He had listened as the younger man explained to him through his stuttering that Rossi was the closest thing Ashley had to a dad, and it didn't feel right without an approval from him.

Shocked, Rossi grinned at the younger man before telling him of course he approved. And in a rare moment, Rossi hugged Reid.

Both of the men ignored the fact that Rossi's eyes were moist.

Rossi had waited for the excited phone call from Ashley, which didn't happen until everything with Reid's kidnapping calmed down. As Ashley explained to him that he had asked her after waking up in the hospital, Rossi laughed and rolled his eyes. It wasn't a normal proposal, but then again, they weren't exactly normal people.

**A/N: I know I haven't written any Rossi and Ashley moments but I thought it'd be nice to put that last bit in there. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	7. Month 8-9

**A/N: The ending is coming! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

_**Month 8-9**_

"When are you going to be done with this case?"

"_Ashley, we still don't even know who the UnSub is yet. At least its local."_

"Hurry up and find out then Spencer!"

"_You know if I could just snap my fingers and make it happen, I would."_

"I know, I know. Sorry for snapping."

"_It's okay. I know the babies have been restless."_

"Buggers are getting ready for the grand finale."

"_They aren't coming anytime soon are they?!"_

"No no! Not yet. Just...try and get done soon, alright? I love Penny but I rather have you here for their birth, so no more cases!"

"_Yes mam!"_

"You're hilarious."

"_I know, thanks!"_

"Spencer, that was sarcasm."

"_Oh.."_

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"How's my darlings doing today?" Garcia greeted Ashley when she entered her lair.

"Just dandy." She snapped, quickly apologizing to her friend as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be snappy too!"

"Tell me about it. I just want them out already!"

Garcia opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the phone ringing, putting it on speaker like she normally does, she greeted whoever it was with one of her witty responses.

"_Hey Baby Girl"_

"Dark Chocolate! Did you guys get the bad guy?"

"_Yeah we got him, had a little situation with Reid and the UnSub though. When we split up to search more area the guy snuck up behind Reid."_

"What!" Shouted Ashley, her voice high pitched and panicked.

"_Oh crap! Why didn't you tell me she was there, Baby Girl!" _

"Sorry! How was I supposed to know what you were going to-" Garcia's eyes widened when Ashley let out a painful gasp, "Ashley...are you-"

"_What's going on?!" _Morgan's voice shouted through the phones speaker, other voices could be heard through the speaker asking what's wrong.

"Water...just broke.." Ashley said as she looked down, hands around her stomach and her face pinched in pain.

"Oh god, oh god!" Garcia panicked.

"_Seriously?! Was it...Ashley, Reid is fine! He just got a little roughed up, he took down the UnSub!" _

"Derek Morgan you moron! Why didn't you say that in the first place!" Ashley growled, before gasping in pain.

"I'll kick your butt later Derek, I have to get our girl to the hospital!"

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Morgan, what's going on?" Asked Spencer once he was released from the doctor and walked out into the waiting room where the team was waiting minus Hotch and Rossi who walked up right as Spencer did.

Morgan was staring at his phone in what looked like shock, Emily and JJ were glaring at him.

"I uh, just made your girlfriend go into labor?"

"You did what?!"

"He told Garcia that you had a little situation with the UnSub and Ashley was there, but Morgan didn't say if it was bad or not-" Emily began, JJ quickly took over explaining.

"So of course Ashley thinks of the worst, and then her water broke! Garcia is taking her here now."

"I'll deal with you later Morgan-" Spencer secretly enjoyed it when Morgan flinched, "Right now I'm busy."

As Spencer hurried away from Morgan with Rossi, JJ and Emily right behind him, he could hear Hotch getting ready to lecture.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Once Spencer finally located where Ashley was, she was just getting settled in a room.

"Thank god you're here!" Shouted Garcia when she noticed him.

"Thanks for bringing her here Garcia."

"Well I wasn't going to leave her to have the babies in my lair!" Garcia looked a little disgusted at the idea, Spencer laughed and in a rare moment pulled her into a hug. She happily hugged him back before bouncing out of the room to where the rest of the team was waiting.

"I would ask how you're doing but I'm scared you might bit my hand off." He said to Ashley as he sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"You would be correct." Groaning in pain, she grabbed his hand, "Just don't let go, please?"

"Never." He told her, squeezing her hand.

"Just for the record, if you ever get me pregnant again, you can say goodbye to your man parts."

If Ashley wasn't in pain, she would've laughed at the scared look on Spencer's face.

It wasn't much longer when a doctor came in to check on Ashley, and announced it was time for the twins to come out.

Ashley was tempted to shout in relief.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Later on, Spencer still sat next to Ashley but this time he was running a cold rag across her forehead.

A still tired Ashley smiled at him in thanks, she had slept but was still worn out from giving birth. Not like anyone could blame her anyway.

Ashley was about to ask when the nurse was bringing in the babies, but just as she opened her mouth, the door opened and the nurse walked in bringing them in.

"Here they are." She carefully handed one baby to Ashley and one baby to Spencer before leaving the room telling the new parents that she would tell their friends it was okay to come in.

Ashley and Spencer could already feel the love they had for their babies, just as Ashley started crying happy tears, the team walked into the room.

"They are so cute!" Garcia quietly squealed, the others quickly agreeing with her.

"So can we know the names now?" JJ asked, smiling at the image of Spencer holding his daughter, smiling down at her when she wrapped her tiny fingers around his.

"This-" Ashley said, holding her son, "Is Noah Reid."

"And This-" Spencer slightly waved his daughters hand that was wrapped around his finger, "Is Callie Reid."

After more squeals over how cute the babies were and passing them around to be held, but not without Spencer freaking out that they would drop them, Spencer cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I know you will all probably consider yourselves aunts and uncles to the twins but I'd like to officially ask all of you if you would be aunts and uncles."

Shouts of 'Yes!' and 'Of course!' filled the room, Ashley then cleared her throat this time, looking at Rossi. "I know you hate it when we joke around and call you 'Grandpa' but I was wondering...if you wanted to be the twins Grandfather."

All of them watched as Rossi smiled a big bright smile, "Now how can I say no to that? I wouldn't mind being called a Grandpa if it came from them, after all I am old compared to them, aren't I?" Rossi raised his eyebrow at the group, all of them nodding their heads in agreement but slowly to make sure it was the correct thing to do.

"Noah and Callie, this is your Grandpa Dave." Ashley whispered to the twins, even though they had already fallen asleep in their parents arms.

**A/N: Be on the look out for the last chapter up next!**

**Review if you please :)**


	8. Callie & Noah

**A/N: Woooow LONGEST I EVER WROTE! Took me hours to write this believe it or not...**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's!**

**Sorry about any ages that may be wrong..or years.**

_**LAST CHAPTER!**_

_**Callie Reid & Noah Reid**_

Spencer walked into the door of his house, barely stepping inside when he felt two small people run at his legs.

"We missed you Daddy!" Shouted his now 3 year old twins, clinging to his legs.

"I missed you guys too!" Taking off his bag, Spencer picked up the twins, one in each arm.

"Where's Mommy?"

"In the kitchen on the phone with Auntie Emily." Answered Callie.

Spencer entered the kitchen to see Ashley, his wife of three years cutting up vegetables while on the phone. Spencer let the kids down who immediately ran to the living room to finish up a movie they were watching when he came home.

Once Ashley spotted Spencer staring at her, she quickly said goodbye to Emily, "Spencer's home Em, I'll talk to you later."

Right as she hung up the phone, Spencer walked over to give her a hug.

"I miss her." She mumbled into his chest.

"I do too, but she's happy where she is." Ashley pulled away with a sigh, smiling a little when Spencer gave her a quick kiss.

Not long after the twins were born, Emily had decided she wasn't completely happy, and that she had got a job offer in London. Everyone was sad that Emily was leaving them, but were happy for her at the same time. She visited anytime she could, mostly so Callie and Noah would know who she was, she didn't want them not to know their Aunt Emily.

Not long after Emily left, did they welcome Alex Blake to the team. Spencer warmed up to her quickly seeing as close to having another genius with them as it would get, they were similar in a lot of ways and enjoyed the same things. Blake quickly became a good friend and mother figure to Spencer, and a mother figure to Ashley.

Blake was only with the team two years before she left, too soon for Spencer's liking but he understood why she left. After Spencer had been shot, he had learned about Blake's son Ethan, who Spencer reminded her so much of. It had been too much for her, and she left to go work as a professor with her husband in Boston. While it hurt Spencer at first, he came to understand why, especially since he now had his own kids. They still talked to Blake just like they still talked to Emily.

"I'm going to see what the kids are up to." Giving his wife another kiss, Spencer walked to the living room where Callie and Noah were sitting on the couch watching Finding Nemo.

"Hey Munchkins."

"Daddy, we aren't Munchkins." Callie told him, her face scrunched up at being called such a name.

Noah quickly perked up, "Munchkin donuts?!"

Callie gave her brother a look before giving him a push, "No, silly!"

Spencer laughed at them, squeezing in between them on the couch lifting them into his lap as Callie shouted a 'Hey!' at him. Spencer sometimes found himself amused at how more grown up and mature his 3 year old twins were, but other times he also felt saddened at the fact they were growing up so quickly.

He cursed his genes. They were smarter than normal three year olds.

"Didn't you guys watch this movie last week?"

"Finding Nemo is only the best movie ever, Daddy." Noah told him, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Yeah! I love Squirt the best!" As if to prove it, Callie shoved her Squirt stuffed animal in their faces.

"No! Nemo is the best!" In return, Noah shoved his Nemo stuffed animal back in his sisters face, gasping at her when she shoved it away from her.

Spencer, knowing what was coming, quickly put them back on the couch making sure Callie was on one side and Noah on the other. "Hey, no fighting!" He warned them, giving Callie a look when she rolled her eyes.

Not only did Callie get Spencer's smarts, but she had Ashley's attitude as well.

Spencer was already dreading it when she was older.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"I had the best day at school!" Shouted Callie who was now 5 years old.

"You did? Well tell us all about it." Ashley told her excited daughter, setting dinner on the table.

Both Ashley and Spencer had decided they wanted the twins to start school at a normal age, and were going to try their best to see if they could get away with the kids not skipping grades. While school could possibly get boring for them, Spencer was scared of the bullying they'd receive. He knew just how cruel kids could be, and Ashley understood from the stories she heard from Spencer and the things she saw on cases during her time with the team.

Callie went on to explain how everyone in their class was nice, how she made plenty of friends, and then explained how cool some of the activities they did were.

While half listening to Callie, Spencer kept his eyes on Noah who was pushing food around on his plate, not even paying attention to anything his sister was saying.

"Noah, how about you?" Ashley looked concerned when Noah looked up at her, blinking in confusion, "School, how was it Sweetie?"

"It was fine, Mommy." He mumbled, quickly glancing at Callie before looking back at his plate.

Spencer and Ashley both looked at Callie who frowned at Noah. She ignored the looks from her parents and ate her food, making sure to look at her younger brother by three minutes in between bites.

Both of them knew Noah was the more shy one of the two, both glancing at each other they shared a silent agreement that they would find out more.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Callie and Noah Reid sat in chairs on the deck of their Grandpa Dave's mansion, their parents had gone on 'date night' and so as always when their parents went out alone together, they were dropped off at Grandpa Dave's house.

Rossi, standing in the doorway leading to the deck, watching as his 'grandkids' fought over who had the better twisty straw in their lemonade. It amazed him how one minute they could be the most mature 7 year olds he ever met, then the next they were just like normal 7 year olds.

"Children, you both have awesome straws, no need to fight." He said to them as he sat in a chair across from them at the table.

"Grandpa Dave, we have a question." Noah said, Callie nodded her head.

"And that question would be?" Rossi raised his eyebrow.

"How did Mommy and Daddy meet?" Callie asked, twisting her straw around.

Rossi smiled at the curious kids, glad he had them to keep him entertained. When he retired from the BAU for a second and final time, he had thought it would be just like when he retired the first time but only a week after retirement, Rossi found himself bored. So Rossi's favorite days were when Ashley and Spencer dropped the kids off at his place.

"Well, it was around eight years ago when they first met. We had a case that we needed help on, someone with really good eyes to spot what we were looking for, and your Mom was the person we brought on the case to help us. In the middle of introducing her to the team, your Dad came walking up in the middle of the conversation. From the minute your parents met, I knew they would be together."

"I'm glad their together!"

"Me too!" Agreed Noah, nodding his head frantically in agreement.

Rossi chuckled at them, he was glad they were together too. Without them, he wouldn't have these two great kids in his life to call him 'Grandpa Dave'.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Callie's squeal echoed throughout the backyard as Henry who was now 13 years old, accidently threw mud at her.

"Uh oh…" Said Noah, as he stared at the death glare his sister was sending Henry's way. "Run!" He shouted to Henry who quickly got off the ground and sprinted towards the front of the house with Callie right behind him, yelling at how stupid he was the whole way.

Ashley and Spencer sat on the steps of the back porch, the twins were now 9 years old, and while they didn't need watching over especially since Henry was with them, they still felt better knowing they were in view.

"I hope I don't have to explain to JJ why her son is black and blue or bleeding…" Spencer said, worried as he listened to the yelling of Callie and the shouts of 'Ow' coming from Henry.

"Oh he'll be fine, Henry is a big boy." Ashley told her husband, although she was a little worried herself, Callie may only be nine but she could be dangerous when angry.

"Should I go check on them?" Asked Noah when he walked up to his parents, his shirt covered in mud.

Ashley stared at his shirt before glaring at her son, "What were you and Henry doing playing in the mud?"

"Making mud pies!"

"Henry is 13, what's he doing making mud pies?"

"Daddy, just 'cause he's 13 doesn't mean he's not too old to have fun!"

"Right, how silly of me." He replied, sarcasm filling his voice, but his son didn't notice and just shrugged his shoulders, walking away to check on Callie and Henry since the yelling stopped.

"Hey Spencer, you finally learned sarcasm!"

Spencer rolled his eyes at his wife, pulling her towards him for a kiss since none of the kids were around to shout 'Ew!' at them.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"What am I going to do Jack?" Mumbled Noah, now 11 years old.

"I don't know what to tell you, I never had to deal with bullies. I'm sure I can go to your school and scare him." Jack tried grinning at his unofficial cousin who was staring down at the blank page of homework in his lap.

"I doubt it would help Jack, and I think you're too old to be going around scaring 11 year olds."

Jack scoffed, throwing his soccer ball in the air and catching it. "I'm not old! I'm only 19!"

Noah rolled his eyes, "To us 11 year olds, that is old."

"Hey!" Jack lightly threw the soccer ball, hitting Noah in the head who glared at him before throwing it back, letting out an annoyed grunt when Jack caught it with a grin.

Even though Jack was older than Noah, the two 'cousins' seemed to just click together. Noah got along with Henry too but Callie was more close to Henry then he was.

Today though, was not a happy day for Noah Reid. All day he had to deal with a bully by the name of Jensen. Unlike his sister, Noah didn't have much friends. In fact, he only had one friend. Marty had been his friend since Kindergarten. Callie had the other hand, had many friends but only two best friends, Candice and Elena. They were both nice to Noah, but he found Candice a bit creepy sometimes when he would find her staring at him as if he was something interesting, or when she would stand closer to him then necessary.

Noah was snapped out of his thoughts by Jack waving a hand in front of his face, "Dude, Dad and Beth want to know if you're staying over tonight."

"Sure I guess. Callie is having a sleepover at Candice's house with Elena so I mind as well."

"Alright, I'll tell Dad to call Uncle Spencer."

While Jack walked out of the room to tell his Dad and Beth, Noah glared at his still blank homework. Noah may have been the twin most like his Dad and even looked like him but unlike his Dad, Noah hated homework. It was more of Callie's area. She was most like their Mom in personality and looks but when it came to school she was like their Dad.

Hearing Jack call him to ask if he wanted to play a game of chess, Noah put his homework away, silently convincing himself that he'd do it tomorrow when he got home.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Callie decided she hated being 13 years old as she watched Henry run across his back yard, shirtless. Callie wasn't stupid, she knew that she was too young for a guy like Henry to even think she was pretty, but it didn't mean she couldn't dream or look. It wasn't her fault Henry was handsome. She cursed the fact that he was 17.

"May I ask why, you're staring at my son?" Callie jumped, her face turning red as she tried not to look her Aunt JJ in the eye. Awkward.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

She felt her aunt sit next to her on the steps, grabbing the can of soda JJ was holding out for her, she still refused to meet her eye. Callie knew it made her even more obvious but right now she could care less.

"So how long have you had this crush on Henry?" Asked JJ right when Callie set the can of soda beside her.

Callie let out a squeak and covered her red face, "Do you realize how awkward this is! You're his Mom!"

JJ only laughed, "I'm sorry. If it helps, I wouldn't mind if you were my sons girlfriend, just wait till your 18 that way when your Dad freaks out you can pull the 'I'm 18, you can't tell me who to date!' card."

Callie took her hands away from her still red face, "Why wouldn't you mind?"

"Well, I know I can trust you not to purposely hurt him. And you're only about four years apart in age which isn't a big difference especially when you're older, which is also why if you are both still single and don't like anyone when you're 18, then go for it."

"Thanks Aunt JJ." Callie told her softly, looking back at Henry who had just tackled 21 year old Jack to the ground and quickly got up to do his version of a victory dance while Jack glared at him. Callie giggled as she watched, not noticing the smile JJ was sending her.

"No problem, had to help my future daughter-in-law somehow!"

"Aunt JJ!" Callie squeaked, frantically making sure Henry was still too far away to hear.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

15 year old Noah sat in the waiting room as far from his family as he could, his eyes red and puffy from crying. He could feel his parents staring at him from the other end of the hall, he was too far away to hear what they were saying to the rest of the family but right now he didn't care.

He was too busy cursing one of Callie's best friends, Elena. It was all her fault. Okay, so it wasn't completely her fault but right now Noah liked to think it was.

Callie, Elena and Candice had gone to a party and while it was walking distance from their house so Callie could walk to it, Elena and Candice couldn't. Elena knew how to drive even if she didn't have her permit yet, and somehow convinced Candice to get in the car with her so they could head to the party. Of course, it was their first high school party, which involved alcohol.

Elena had soaked it right up, while Callie and Candice refused to drink knowing how stupid it was, Elena drank one after another. Since she couldn't drive, Callie had took her car keys by the time it was time for them to leave and dragged Elena into the car. After failing to convince Candice to get into the car with a drunk Elena, Callie was already annoyed having to deal with one of her best friends, and so she told Candice to find her own way home and drove off, ignoring Candice when she tried to tell Callie it wasn't a good idea.

That was when Noah had received a frantic phone call from Candice telling him everything. Noah wasted no time slipping out his window to meet Candice who was not only scared for her two best friends but terrified of being outside in the dark on her own.

Noah walked with Candice back to his house, listening to the story again, now worried for his sister. No longer caring if he got caught, Noah and Candice sat on the front porch steps and waited for Callie, calling her phone but never getting an answer.

It wasn't long before the house phone started ringing inside, both Noah and Candice stared at each other wide eyed knowing it couldn't be good if someone was calling this late. They listened as his Dad answered the phone, two minutes later they heard the phone drop to the ground and his Dad yell up the stairs for his Mom, panic in his voice. Next, they had discovered the two teenagers sitting on the porch. His Dad told him about the phone call, frantically asking him questions while his Mom was crying, shaking as she grabbed the car keys and pulled out her cell phone to call everyone not caring if she woke them up.

Now even more scared, Noah and Candice explained everything from the party to Callie driving the drunk Elena home to Candice's phone call to Noah.

Noah's parents were angry but were more upset than anything. And so they all jumped into the car and drove to the hospital where Callie was taken to after Elena's car was found crashed into a tree. While they sat in the waiting room and waited for news, the rest of the BAU clan arrived and after giving hugs to him and his parents, took their seats. After a while, Noah wanted to be alone and moved away from his family, his chest aching but he didn't know if it was from the crying or something else.

Callie was still in surgery, and Elena was sleeping off her injuries in one of the hospital rooms. Noah was angry that Elena only had a couple of cuts, bruises and a concussion while Callie was in surgery to repair her lung and fix her leg.

Noah wasn't even aware of Candice sitting next to him until she grabbed his hand, "Come get some fresh air with me?"

He felt himself nod, feeling his family's eyes on him as Candice led him away still holding onto his hand. Once they were outside the hospital, Noah breathed in a deep breath.

"Feel better?" Candice asked him, smiling a sad smile.

Noah nodded, "Thanks, how'd you know the fresh air would help?"

"My uh Dad-" Candice broke off, looking worried but Noah nodded for her to continue, "Died in a car accident and I remembered sitting in the waiting room and feeling like I was suffocating. Going outside and breathing in the fresh air helped me."

"Oh..I'm sorry about your dad, and that you have to go through the same type of situation again." Noah finally noticed their hands still connected, and after squeezing her hand he let go, finding him a little disappointed as soon as he did.

"It's alright, I'm positive Callie will be okay. It is Callie after all." She joked, Noah laughed softly.

"That's true. Callie never gives up."

They stood there for a few minutes in silence, Noah found himself glancing at Candice every now and then, noticing how the sun that was now rising made her blonde hair look as if it was glowing.

Without thinking about it, Noah lightly grabbed onto her arm, turning her to face him. He saw Candice look at him confused before he placed a hand on her cheek, and bent down pressing his lips against hers. Noah tried to ignore the random butterflies that appeared in his stomach that only grew stronger when he felt Candice kiss him back, her hands clinging to his shirt as if he'd disappear if she let go.

Slowly, they both pulled away, their cheeks red.

"Please tell me you didn't just kiss me 'cause you're feeling bad about Callie." She said softly, still clinging to his shirt.

"Definitely not. I'll gladly kiss you again when she's all better if you'd like."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Grinning at him, he watched as she started blushing again, "You um..took my first kiss." She tilted her head, as if teasing him.

Noah raised an eyebrow at her, and laughed softly, "It's okay, I gave you mine."

Candice laughed out loud, Noah found himself liking the sound and found her laugh still made his stomach do somersaults just like it always did when he heard her laughing at something Callie or someone else said that was funny.

"As much as I'd love to stay out here with you, we should go see if Callie is out of surgery yet."

"Right!" Noah nodded his head and this time, he held Candice's hand and led her inside.

Once in the waiting room, Noah took notice of his parents missing from the waiting room. He ignored to raised eyebrows and smirks from his family when they noticed them holding hands and how close they were standing.

"Callie is out of surgery, Spencer and Ashley are in her room with her." Uncle Hotch as he called him since it felt too weird to call him Uncle Aaron answered when he saw his questioning look.

"So she's okay?" Noah asked, sighing in relief when Hotch's wife and his Aunt Beth told him she would be okay but would just need to take it easy and would need help with her leg to walk.

Noah wasted no time excitedly swinging Candice in a hug before kissing her and running to Callie's room.

He didn't even pay attention to Jack's voice shouting at him that he wanted details later, or the slap to the head he received from his Dad and Aunt Beth.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Callie sighed in frustration when she laid down on the couch. She was 16 years old yet she couldn't completely participate in all the activities her friends were doing, and instead of staying after school, she headed straight home and to the couch. It had been over a year since the car accident but her leg still wasn't perfect enough for her to do sports and things like her classmates.

"What's with all the sighing?"

Callie jumped and let out a squeak at the sound of her brothers voice suddenly behind her.

"I thought you were going to the movies with Candice?" She asked her brother when he sat down at the other end of the couch by her feet.

"She has to finish her project for history. I offered to help but she just told me to 'get my butt home'." Callie laughed while Noah rolled his eyes at his girlfriend.

While it was weird at first for her twin brother and only best friend (Now that her and Elena were no longer friends since the night of the crash when Elena in her drunken state had grabbed the wheel and made them crash into the tree) to be dating, Callie soon got use to it and even enjoyed hanging out with Candice with her brother even if she was technically the third wheel, but they never made her feel like it.

"I bet you she's bent over her books and project right now mumbling under her breath about how much she hates and wishes he'd fall off a cliff."

Noah laughed, nodding in agreement. "Probably, I'm glad that project was something I actually didn't put off till the last minute."

Callie took one of the couch pillows and threw it at him, laughing when it hit him in the face.

Both of them glanced towards the front door when they heard it open, "Hey Mom!" They said together when their Mom walked into the living room and dropped onto one of the recliner chairs.

"Hey Sweethearts." She murmured, closing her eyes for a minute before smiling at them.

"Rough day?" Callie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes. You're idiot of a father spilled coffee all over our files."

Callie looked at her brother, and they both started snickering at the image of their Dad jumping up and stuttering when he spilled the coffee on the files and him saying sorry repeatedly as everyone shouted at him.

"Shouldn't you be still at the office helping them?" Noah asked her, confused. She had originally went into the office today with their Dad to help with a case since they needed extra eyes.

"I don't think they'd appreciate it if I strangled my husband in their office."

At this, Callie and Noah burst out into laughter. "So when is Dad coming home?" Callie asked through her laughter.

"No idea. I think he's lucky Hotch retired, I'm pretty sure his glare would have killed him on the spot."

"Poor Dad." Noah murmured.

"He'll live," Their Mom said as she got off the chair, "I think I'm going to bake him his favorite chocolate cake, he's going to need some cheering up when he gets home."

Callie shook her head with a smile as her Mom left the room. While she may get angry and say things like she wants to strangle him, a few minutes later she always gets worried about how bad he's going to feel.

Callie loved her parents.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Noah let out a painful groan when his Aunt Penny placed a bag of frozen peas on his face.

"Oh don't be a baby," She told him, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. "Maybe if you didn't get into fights, you wouldn't have a black eye!"

"It's not my fault Jensen and his slut of a girlfriend were saying crap about Candice!"

Noah looked at his aunt shocked and she swatted his arm, "Language! Whatever happened to you being just like your Dad? He only spoke like that if it was for a case...I think. I'm proud of you for sticking up for Candice..okay so Jensen the jerk deserved it!"

"I knew there was a reason I came to you before going home! So uh will you help Mom and Dad not freak when they notice the black eye?"

"Noah, you're 17 years old now, I think you can handle Spencer and Ashley."

Scoffing, Noah looked at his aunt like she was crazy, "Aunt Penny!"

Before she could respond, there was a knock at her apartment door before the door opened and his Uncle Derek came in with Callie and Candice behind him.

"Noah!" Shouted Callie and Candice when they saw him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked his sister and girlfriend, who rushed over to him.

"We heard about you fighting Jensen! I called Uncle Derek thinking you would call him but then he told me how you went to Aunt Penny instead so he brought us here." Callie told him, Noah backing up and glaring at her when she got too close to his face trying to see the black eye.

"Why did you do that, you moron!" Shouted Candice, swatting his arm just like his Aunt Penny did.

"They were saying things about you, Candice! I couldn't just let them, and since I obviously can't hit his girlfriend, I punched Jensen!"

"Awww.." Said Callie and Candice simultaneously before Candice swatted his arm again, "I love that you'd stick up for me Noah, but I don't want you getting hurt 'cause of me."

"Ah but you love it!" He teased his girlfriend before pulling her into his lap and kissing her.

"Gross guys, there's people here!" Shouted Callie.

"I think it's adorable!" Squealed Penny.

"Damn Pretty Boy's kid-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Derek!"

Pulling away, Candice giggled at them, sliding off his lap to sit next to him on the couch.

"You guys are ridiculous." Mumbled Noah, blushing slightly, he couldn't help it if he sometimes forgot about the other people around him with Candice.

"Yeah, yeah we are. Hey did you win the fight?"

"Actually, I did Uncle Derek!" Noah grinned and high fived his Uncle while Aunt Penny smacked him on the arm.

"Oh man I can't wait until Mom and Dad find out."

Groaning, Noah dropped his head on Candice's shoulder.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Henry!" Shouted 18 year old Callie Reid.

There was one thing Callie set out to accomplish when she was finally 18.

Kiss Henry LaMontagne. Callie didn't care that her Dad would probably freak at her kissing a 22 year old.

"Callie? Shouldn't you be packing?" He asked her, confused. Callie almost rolled her eyes, Henry should know by now that she liked to get things done early, of course she was done packing!

"I'm all done, just waiting for Candice to get her stuff finished."

She tried holding in her excitement at the thought of moving into her first apartment with Candice, even if Callie was sure Candice wouldn't be her roommate for long, she knew Noah wasn't going to wait much longer on asking Candice to move in with him at his own apartment where Callie had been staying until she had found her own.

"What did you need then?"

"I just uh needed to show you something really quick." Callie felt her cheeks heat up and cursed her blush for it's wrong timing.

"Sure, what is it?"

Without giving him a verbal answer, Callie stood on her toes kissed him.

Pulling away, her face was as red as a tomato. At first Henry stared at her wide eyed with shock, Callie was about to apologize then quickly run away when she felt his hands on her waist as he pulled her against him.

"Wha-" Callie was cut off by Henry's lips back on hers.

Smiling against his lips, she kissed him back.

"I've been waiting for that." Henry mumbled against her lips.

Giggling, which wasn't something she did often, Callie mumbled against his lips "Me too."

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Ashley whipped more tears with her tissue as she watched her daughter dance with her now husband.

Spencer had his arm wrapped around her waist, trying not to cry himself.

"Our babies are all grown up." Ashley choked out, then laughed at herself for crying over it.

"Yeah, yeah they are." Spencer said, placing a kiss on the side of Ashley's head.

Both of them watched Callie and Henry dance, their foreheads pressed together and big smiles on their faces. Their daughter, married at the age of 21 had married her longtime crush and only serious boyfriend, Henry LaMontagne. They had been together for almost four years.

Spencer and Ashley watched as their son Noah and his pregnant wife Candice danced over to the newlywed couple, they watched as Noah teased his twin sister but blushed when Callie teased him back, Henry and Candice both looked at each other and rolled their eyes at them.

Noah had married Candice when they were both 19, they were each others only relationship, and had been together almost almost six years when they got married. Not long after they got married, Candice had got pregnant and had a son named Liam Reid after Candice's father. Now he was 2 years old and Candice was pregnant with their second child, Spencer and Ashley's second grandkid.

They often teased each other about how old they were now.

Spencer pulled away from Ashley and held out his hand to her, "Dance with me?"

Ashley laughed but took his hand as he led her to the dance floor, "Spencer, even after all these years you still suck at dancing."

Ashley squealed when Spencer suddenly spinned her and pulled her back to his chest.

"You're not very good yourself." He teased her, cutting her response off with a quick kiss.

After laughing for a few minutes, Ashley looked up at her husband. "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't moved into that apartment down the hall from yours?"

"I would like to think we would be together eventually, that it just sped things up." He told her, pulling her closer.

"Good. I love you Spencer Reid."

"I love you too, Ashley Reid."

**A/N: Aaaand COMPLETE! I hope you all enjoyed it :) I love me some happy endings.**

**Review and tell me what you thought of last chapter, what you thought about the story in general, anything!**


End file.
